Sins of the Father
"Sins of the Father" is the fourteenth episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred eighty-second of the series. It first aired February 4, 2019. Summary When a man dies in a deliberately set fire, Murdoch's investigation reveals some shocking personal history. Meanwhile, a young woman presses Julia for a procedure that the good doctor advises against; Against Dr. Ogden's advice, the woman goes through with the operation. Character Revelations * William Murdoch discovers that the accidental death victim is his own father, Harry Murdoch. * Harry Murdoch is a murder victim, strangled to death, then the fire was set to cover it up. * William discovers an even darker secret in his father's past. * Murdoch uses "damn" as an expletive for the first time. Continuity * The principled Dr. Ogden is at odds with Dr. Forbes again, while Nurse Sullivan reminds the good Doctor of the hospital's realities and responsibilities. *First time Inspector Brackenreid gets in the Detective's face, "I think you'd best get out of my office before you say any more," when Murdoch criticizes him for turning his back on his own family. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * The female form, idealized as far back as ancient history, a woman's "ideal" body changes with the times. The 1900s explored the “Gibson Girl,” created by illustrator Charles Dana Gibson, a woman that epitomized the ideal of beauty (promoting the unhealthy corset) to the no cleavage 1920s Flapper. Thus, body image struggles for women have been prevalent for many centuries. * Reconstructive surgery had first appeared in Europe as far back as the 1400s. The procedure was not performed regularly until the 1800s. Reconstructive breast surgery was first done by 1895. Later in 1903, Charles Miller introduced the breast augmentation surgery in the USA, however the results were not satisfying. * Septicemia, also known as blood poisoning, can quickly become life-threatening, causing sepsis and is a greatly feared complication of surgery. Trivia * The most simple cinematic scenes with no dialogue are employed by new MM Director Mina Shum to reveal introspective moments in this episode, along with shadows and dark corners reflecting William's point of view. *The weather at the time of filming cooperated, from gloomy to the sky parting with some clarity, according to Yannick Bisson, adding Murdoch "...would seek out justice for other people, but with his own father for some reason, he was judge, jury and executioner and so I wanted to physically show that". The director and editor captured it. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Shanice Banton as Violet Hart James McGowan as Dr. Forbes Stephanie Belding as Nurse Sullivan Guest Cast Sara Botsford as Susan Kelly Peter MacNeill as Leonard Vasser Victor Ertmanis as Daniel Nelson Matthew Willson as Mr. Darling Shannon McNally as Mirelle Darling Shane Marriott as Mr. Wormwood Nadine Roden as Homeowner Brian Graham as Landlord Uncredited Cast Gallery 1214 Sins of the Father 1 key.png|From the burnt remains... 1214 Sins of the Father 2 case.png|A smoker... 1214 Sins of the Father 3 case.png 1214 Sins of the Father 4 photo.png|Photo of father and son Category:Season Twelve